Behind What you trust
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Post season finale 7, donc spoilers


**Behind what you trust**

La jeune Lexie se rendait à l'école ce jour là, comme tout les jours, il faisait chaud dehors mais elle portait un pull, ce qui lui donnait encore plus chaud. Elle n'aimait pas ces jours mais elle prenait la vie comme elle venait. C'était sa vie et elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lexie vivait avec son père dans un appartement assez vieux, mais elle s'en moquait, sa vie lui convenait, la plupart du temps. A certains moments sa vie était compliquée, très compliquée, trop compliquée pour une fille de douze ans. Sa vie se divisait en deux partie, la première consistait à vivre avec son père avec plus où moins de difficultées ensuite elle avait l'école bien sur. La seconde partie de sa vie était compliquée mais moins que celle avec son père. Beaucoup moins.

Elle était presque arrivée à l'école, il lui restait deux patés de maison avant d'y parvenir. Et puis elle vit un homme, elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle le regarda avec de la peur jusqu'à ce que cet homme lui parle. Lexie lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'homme lui sourit.

*** **** ***

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait disparut, deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui, deux jours que personne ne savait où il était. Elle se sentait seule, si seule. Il lui manquait. Toutes les pistes ne donnaient rien, aucun indices ne pouvaient leur dire où il se trouvait. Eric avait disparu, il lui avait menti, il avait enfreint la loi mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas du tout. Elle voulait le revoir, lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Lui dire qu'elle aurait du lui faire confiance. Elle voulait le retrouver, à n'importe quel prix.

Calleigh Duquesne avait peur pour lui, depuis deux jours elle n'avait pas dormi, elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le retrouver. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Jamais. Il lui en voulait surement de la façon dont ils s'étaient parlés avant sa disparition mais elle s'en moquait, le voir lui suffirait, juste une seconode pour qu'elle sache si il allait bien, ensuite si il ne voulait plus d'elle elle s'éffacerait. Mais elle le retrouverait. Il le fallait.

Leur relation avait débuté il y a quatres mois environ, tout se passait bien, ils n'avaient jamais eu de conflits au travail, pas une seule fois. Personne n'était au courant, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Ryan se doutait fortement de quelque chose, ce n'étaient que des soupçons mais il était persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux collègues et amis. Il avait essayé de leur parlé à plusieurs reprises mais il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient.

*** **** ***

Calleigh sortit des locaux de la police scientifique, elle allait déjeuner, comme depuis ces deux derniers jours elle avait pris le dossier avec elle, elle le lisait et le relisait depuis tout ce temps, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre elle le lisait. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, elle marchait tête béssée, et puis elle leva la tête. Et là elle la vit, une jeune fille d'environ douze ans, elle portait un jean délavé et un pull, ce qui étonna l'experte étant donné la chaleur.

Elle continua de marcher, elle ne prêta pas attention à la fille, au début en tout cas et puis cette dernière lui adressa la parole.

Fille : Bonjour

Calleigh : Bonjour, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Fille : Vous êtes Calleigh Duquesne ?

Calleigh : Comment le sais tu ?

Fille : On a un ami en commun

Calleigh : Qui ?

Fille : Eric Delko.

Calleigh, qui avait la tête tourné vers la portière de sa voiture, se retourna brusquement, la fille la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

Calleigh : Tu... Tu connais Eric ?

Fille : Oui, depuis peu de temps mais oui. Vous savez où il est ?

Calleigh répondit par la négative, elle voulut lui dire le "non" mais des sanglots étouffèrent sa voix. La fille posa sa main sur l'avant bras et partit quelques secondes plus tard. Calleigh resta immobile quelques secondes puis elle se retourna pour parler à la fille mais celle ci avait disparut. La jeune femme monta dans sa voiture et partit déjeuner.

*** **** ***

Ce soir là, Calleigh était chez elle, elle lisait encore le dossier d'Eric, elle ne trouvait pas de piste mais elle voulait éplucher toutes celles possibles. Elle reçut un coup de téléphone, elle décrocha aussitôt, elle avait toujours l'espoir que ce soit lui au bout du fil, même si elle savait que c'était impossible.

Calleigh : Allo !

Elle entendit une voix, une très jeune voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_Voix : Ecoutez moi attentivement. Il est vivant pour l'instant._

Calleigh : Qui est-ce ?

_Voix : Désolée je ne vous dit rien, mais il est vivant, sachez le. Au revoir._

La personne ne put raccrocher, Calleigh reconnut la voix

Calleigh : Attends, tu es la fillette que j'ai vu ce midi ?

_Voix : Exact, ne me posez pas de questions, vous ne croirez pas un mot de ce que je pourrais vous dire, alors continuez de le chercher._

Calleigh : J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plais

La fille réfléchit quelques secondes, puis elle continua de parler

_Fille : D'accord_

Calleigh : Dis moi où tu vis

_Fille : NON !! vous ne pouvez pas venir chez moi, mon père ne doit rien savoir. Venez dans une heure, devant le motel où il s'est caché pendant un temps. Vous vous souvenez ?_

Calleigh : Bien sur, dans une heure.

Calleigh raccrocha, elle n'attendit pas, elle se dirigea vers le lieu de Rendez Vous.

*** **** ***

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle attendait, et puis elle vit la fille arriver. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

Fille : Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, j'ai réussi à sortir en cachette mais mon père peut se réveiller.

Calleigh : Merci d'être venue, dis moi comment connais tu Eric ?

Fille : Je ne peux rien dire, mais j'ai dit la vérité pour Eric, il est vivant pour le moment.

Calleigh : Comment le sais tu ?

Fille : Je le sais c'est tout, il est sans doute gravement blessé, mais ça va pour l'instant.

Calleigh commença à s'enerver.

Calleigh : Bon, écoute moi !!! Eric à disparu depuis deux jours, alors si tu sais quoique ce soit, dis le moi.

Fille : Vous n'allez pas me croire et ensuite vous me prendrez pour une folle, donc...

Calleigh : S'il te plais

La fille regarda ailleurs une minute où deux, puis elle acquiesca et se retourna vers Calleigh. Cette dernière parut étonné

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?

Fille : Eric.

*** **** ***

Calleigh : Quoi ?? Mais ...

Fille : Bon autant que je commence depuis le début.

Calleigh : Mais...

Fille : Il y a environ trois ans, j'ai commencé à voir des choses bizarres, alors j'en ai parlé à mon père mais il m'a pas cru et il m'a envoyé chez un psy, j'ai tout nié et tout s'est arrangé. Enfin de ce côté là.

Calleigh : Quoi comme choses bizarres ?

Fille : Des gens, j'étais la seule à les voir. Je sais, vous ne croyez sans doute pas à tout ces trucs de dingue. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. La plupart du temps ces gens sont morts. Mais parfois dans de très rare cas, ça m'est arrivé deux où trois fois seulement...

Calleigh : Morts ?? Alors Eric est..

Fille : Je vous ai dit que non, il est vivant. Pour l'instant. Je peux continuer ?

Calleigh : J'ai du mal à y croire mais vas-y

Fills : Okay, alors comme je vous le disais parfois il arrive que ces pesonnes ne soient pas mortes mais dans une sorte de coma, et je sais que Eric est une de ces personnes parce que c'est différent, je resens une chose différente dans ces cas là. Eric me suis partout où presque depuis ce matin, il était avec moi ce midi, il a été étonné de voir que je le voyais.

Calleigh : Ce que tu me dis est impossible. je n'y crois pas

Fille : Comment aurais-je pu avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir où vous travaillez ? Comment auras-je su pour ce motel ?

Calleigh : Avec le site mis sur moi l'année dernière tu pouvais tout savoir. Tu sais c'est cruel de dire ce genre de chose.

La fille se retourna, elle semblait écouter quelqu'un, elle souria et se retourna vers Calleigh

Fille : Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé

Calleigh : N'importe quoi

Calleigh s'apprêta à partir, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la fille put le voir. Elle se retourna à nouveau. Puis elle interpella Calleigh d'une voix plus forte que précédement.

Fille : Il est désolé pour la dispute que vous avez eu avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il dit qu'il aurait du vous faire confiance, qu'il aurait du vous parler de cette histoire avec son père mais il voulait vous protéger, il ne voulait pas que vous soyez en danger comme lui l'est en ce moment.

Calleigh se retourna et vit que la fillette n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Calleigh : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Fille : C'est lui qui viens de me le dire.

Elle se rapprocha de l'experte

Fille : Je sais que c'est dingue, pour moi aussi ça l'est. Je suis comme ça depuis trois ans. Eric me parle, par moment il disparait mais quand c'est le cas je sais qu'il est toujours en vie, je le sens en moi.

Calleigh : Mais c'est...

Fille : Impossible ? Vous pensez ça parce que vous êtes une scientifique et que ce genre de chose est inexplicable, je n'ai pas d'explication, aucune. Mais c'est réel. posez moi une question si vous voulez, dont seul vous et Eric avez la réponse

Calleigh réfléchi une minute puis posa une question

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit à l'hôpital quand j'ai été intoxiquée à la fumée ?

La fille se retourna, écouta une voix que Calleigh n'entendait pas du tout. Puis elle regarda Calleigh

Fille : Il a dit mot pour mot " je ne peux pas imaginer le travail sans toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi."

Calleigh regarda la fillette qui souriait.

Calleigh : Alors c'est vrai ?

Fille : Oui, c'est vrai. Il est là, pour l'instant.

Calleigh : C'est...

Fille : Dingue, je sais. Il faut que je rentre, mais si vous voulez je peux venir vous voir demain, je vous aiderais à le retrouver.

La fillette regardait Eric, il s'approchait de Calleigh, il posa sa main sur son bras doucement. Puis il descendit jusqu'à la main de la jeune femme.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que c'était

Fille : C'était lui, pour vous faire comprendre qu'il est bien là.

Calleigh : C'est très bizarre

Fille : Je sais oui.

Calleigh : Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Fille : Je veux bien oui

Calleigh raccompagna la fille, elles ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet, Calleigh n'en revenait pas. Elle avait du mal à y croire, même si elle lui avait prouvé que c'était vrai, elle avait du mal à y croire. Encore et toujours.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment, la fille sortit suivit de Calleigh

Calleigh : C'est là que tu vis ?

Fille : Oui. Bonne nuit

Calleigh : Attends, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles

Fille : Lexie, je m'appelle Lexie Keenan

*** **** ***

Le lendemain, Lexie se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, elle avait mal partout, comme souvent à vrai dire. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle fit la grimace en se voyant dans la glace mais ne dit rien. Elle enfila le même jean que la veille, ainsi qu'un pull, elle prit son sac à dos et sortit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son père. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Calleigh, qu'elle connaissait grâce à Eric.

Elle y arriva au bout d'une demi heure environ, elle avait pris le bus. Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle attendit au pied de celui ci. Elle s'assit et attendit. Dix minutes plus tard Calleigh descendit, elle vit Lexie à l'entrée.

Calleigh : Il est à peine sept heure du matin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lexie : Je pars toujours avant que mon père ne se réveille, et puis comme ça on aura plus de temps pour retrouver Eric.

Calleigh : Il est là ?

Lexie : Non, mais il est vivant.

Calleigh : D'accord, comment peux tu m'aider, tu sais où il est ?

Lexie : Non, mais lui il se souviens de détails qui pourraient nous aider. Il faut attendre qu'il vienne par contre.

Calleigh : Ok, tu as mangé ?

Lexie : Non, je suis partie aussitôt habillée

Calleigh : Viens, je te paye quelque chose

Lexie : Vous êtes pas obligée

Calleigh : Je sais, mais tu dois manger. Et l'école ?

Lexie : J'y vais pas toujours, j'ai des choses à faire assez souvent.

Elles partirent pour un petit restaurant qui servait le petit déjeuner. Puis Lexie entendit une voix

_Voix : Dis lui !_

Elle soupira un peu, Calleigh s'en rendit compte

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lexie : Eric est là, je suis pas habituée à ce qu'il apparaisse sans prévenir

_Eric : Dis lui ce qu'il a fait !_

Lexie : Hors de question

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexie : Il veut que je vous dise quelque chose et moi j'ai pas du tout envie. Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a pas de rapport avec lui. Juré.

Calleigh : Sure ?

Lexie : Oui, ça me conserne moi.

Calleigh : Ok

_Eric : Comment ça OK ? Dis lui Lexie, tu dois lui dire._

Lexie : C'est ma vie Eric, donc je fais ce que je veux.

Calleigh : Est-ce que ...

Lexie : Il est drôlement têtu.

Calleigh : C'est vrai. Dis moi tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ton pull ?

Lexie : Non du tout

_Eric : Menteuse._

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elles quittèrent leur table, elles se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire. Calleigh ne savait pas quoi dire exactement mais elle avait besoin de son matériel pour retrouver Eric. Et elle pourrait faire passer Lexie pour sa nièce.

*** **** ***

Calleigh et Lexie étaient arrivées dans les bureaux de la police scientifique. La jeune femme avait laissé Lexie dans le laboratoire de balistique en attendant qu'elle aille chercher ce dont elles auraient besoin, mais Eric ne lâchait pas Lexie avec cette histoire

_Eric : Tu dois lui dire. Elle pourra t'aider_

Lexie : Je ne veux pas qu'on sache Eric, jamais. C'est ma vie

_Eric : Mais il..._

Lexie : Je sais, merci. Je suis aux premières loges. J'ai toujours caché cette partie de ma vie, même le psy s'en est pas rendu compte, même à l'école. Donc on en parle plus.

_Eric : Lexie, elle t'aidera, j'en suis sur_.

Lexie : Non et non !!

Calleigh entra à ce moment précis, elle tenait un carton.

Calleigh : Il veut vraiment que tu me parles à ce que je vois.

Lexie : Je ne dirais rien. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle montrait le carton du doigt

Calleigh : Les dossiers conscernant l'affaire d'Eric. Il est encore là ?

Lexie : Oui, ça va, il est là, il va pouvoir nous dire si quelque chose lui revient en mémoire.

Elles regardèrent les dossiers pendant de longues minutes quand Caalleigh vit que Lexie s'essuyait le front.

Calleigh : Enlèves ton pull, tu as trop chaud, tu transpires.

Lexie : Non, ça va. Je ne veux pas l'enlever

Calleigh : Pourquoi ?

Lexie : Parce que je ne veux pas que vous...

Calleigh : Que quoi ?

Lexie : Non rien du tout

_Eric : Montre lui._

Lexie regarda ailleurs et Calleigh compris qu'elle parlait à Eric, et elle compris aussi autre chose

Calleigh : Est ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'Eric voulait que tu me dises ?

Lexie : Possible

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

Lexie : Rien du tout.

Lexie prit ses manches dans ses mains, Calleigh comprit à ce moment là. Elle s'approcha de Lexie et remonta les manches, d'abord celle du bras droit puis celle du bras gauche. Elle put voir des marques de toutes sortes, des bleus, des plaies, des coupures. Sur l'avant bras droit elle put même voir la marque d'une main d'adulte. Elle souleva ensuite le pull puis le T-shirt en dessous, il avait des bleus sur presque tout le torse et quand Calleigh regarda le dos de Lexie c'était encore pire, ses blessures ressemblaient à des coups de ceintures.

Calleigh : Qui est-ce qui ...

Lexie : Personne, je me suis fais ça en...

Calleigh : Arrêtes de mentir, cette marque là, est faite par la main d'un adulte et....

Calleigh réfléchit un instant, puis elle comprit tout.

Calleigh : C'est ton père, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu pars de chez toi quand il dort ? C'est lui qui...

Lexie : NON !!

_Eric : Ne lui mens pas, dis lui la vérité. Elle t'aidera. Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu le sais. On peut lui faire confiance_

Calleigh : C'est ça ce que Eric voulait que tu me dises ?

Lexie : Quand je suis rentrée hier, après que m'ayez déposé chez moi, il était réveillé, j'ai voulu ressortir mais il m'a attrapé et il m'a fait du mal. Eric a tout vu, il m'a dit de vous le dire mais je voulais pas.

Calleigh : Et pourquoi ?

Lexie : Personne ne m'a jamais aidé, c'est moi qui aide les autres. C'est comme ça. Je m'en sors très bien

_Eric : Et ces marques alors ? Tu trouves que c'est bien ?_

Lexie : Eric... Je suis là pour vous aider à retrouver Eric, ensuite tout redeviendra comme avant.

Calleigh : Je ne vais pas te laisser avec lui, il...

Lexie : Lui dites rien, sinon il va...

Calleigh : Je ne te laisserais pas retourner avec lui.

Lexie : Il faut retrouver Eric. Mon père, j'arrive à le contrôler par moment, il suffit que je lui obéisse, ensuite il me laisse tranquille. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en parler.

Calleigh : Lexie...

Lexie : S'il vous plais.

Ils continuèrent à regarder les dossiers, Eric se souvenait de certaines choses. Il le disait à Lexie qui le répétait à Calleigh, qui notait tout pour vérifier plus tard.

Vers l'heure du midi la porte s'ouvrit. Horatio entra.

Horatio : Calleigh ?

Calleigh : Bonjour Horatio

Haoratio : Qui est cette jeune fille ?

*** **** ***

Horatio attendait une réponse, Calleigh lui demanda si il voulait bien la suivre. Ce qu'il fit. Lexie vit qu'Eric suivit la jeune femme.

A l'extérieur Calleigh raconta toute l'histoire de Lexie, sauf la partie conscernant ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il lui dit pour son père et les blessures. Quand ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce ils purent voir que Lexie avait disparut.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce Eric disparut lui aussi.

*** **** ***

Calleigh avait passé la journée à chercher Lexie, pendant que Horatio avait envoyé une équipe chez elle pour faire arrêter son père. Il continuait à chercher Eric.

Calleigh rentrait chez elle, elle était dans le couloir qui la menait à son appartement quand elle vit Lexie, accroupie devant la porte. Calleigh accéléra le pas, se baissa à son niveau. La fillette ne semblait pas aller très bien

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Lexie : Eric... Il a disparut, il est pas revenu depuis toute à l'heure. Je sais qu'il est vivant mais il s'affaiblit et moi aussi.

Calleigh lutta contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, elle fit entrer la fillette chez elle, elle la fit s'allonger sur le canapé et appella Horatio, elle devait tout lui raconter, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils aient plus de chances de retrouver Eric.

Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Il vit La fillette endormie sur le canapé.

Calleigh : Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur Lexie. Et ce que je vais vous dire va vous parraître complètement insensé. Et vous devrez attendre qu'elle soit réveillée pour avoir la preuve de ce que je vais vous dire.

Calleigh lui raconta tout, Horatio écouta sans rien ajouter comme à son habitude. Il n'y croyait pas bien évidement mais il voyait que Calleigh insistait et il du lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Lexie se réveilla peu après ça.

Lexie : Il est là, il est revenu.

Calleigh : C'est vrai ?

Lexie : Oui, il est là. Il va mieux, il est toujours faible mais ça va

_Eric : Et toi ça va ?_

Lexie : Oui moi ça va. Une fois reposée je me sens mieux.

Horatio : Calleigh m'a raconté, elle te crois mais moi j'ai du mal

Lexie : Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, elle aussi elle a eu du mal à me croire. Je vais vous dire une chose que seul vous et Eric savez comme ça vous déciderez si vous voulez me croire où pas.

Horatio lui sourit. Puis il lui demanda de parler.

Lexie : Tout d'abord Calleigh, ne soyez pas en colère

Calleigh : D'accord.

Lexie : Quand vous êtiez au Brésil après la mort de Marisol. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Vous l'avez tué.

Horatio : Comment tu...

Lexie : C'est Eric qui me l'a dit à l'instant.

Horatio : C'est...

Lexie : Impossible, incompréhensible, dingue... Calleigh m'a déja donné toutes sortes d'adjectifs

Horatio : Tu penses vraiment que tu peux le retrouver ?

Lexie : Si vous m'aidez, et si Eric tient le coup assez longtemps. Oui je devrais y arriver

Horatio : On devrait prévenir les autres.

Calleigh : Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils ne nous croiront pas.

Horatio : On sera plus éfficace ensemble.

Lexie : Je dois rentrer chez moi, mon père va...

Calleigh : On a fait arrêter ton père, il ne te fera plus rien. Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'héberger ?

Lexie : Non, ma mère est morte il y a six ans, et à l'école les enfants n'aiment pas les gens bizarre.

Horatio : Tu peux t'occuper d'elle Calleigh ?

Calleigh : Bien sur.

Horatio : Bon, reposes toi Lexie, demain on ira parler aux autres.

Lexie : Merci beaucoup. Pour mon père.

Horatio : De rien.

Il partit, laissant Les deux filles en tête à tête.

Calleigh : Il est toujours là ?

Lexie : Non, mais il va bien. Il doit être avec les autres. En général les gens comme lui, restent auprès des gens qu'ils connaissent le mieux.

Calleigh : D'accord. Dis moi...

Lexie : Vous voulez savoir si Eric m'a parlé de vous ?

Calleigh : Oui...

Lexie : Il m'a parlé de vous. Beaucoup même, mais je pense que ce serait à lui de vous dire ce qu'il m'a dit.

Calleigh : Pourquoi ?

Lexie : Disons que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. Il m'a parlé parce que je lui ai dit de me dire un maximum de chose sur lui. Savoir tout ça me permet d'établir un lien plus fort et d'être plus sure de ce que je ressens. C'est compliqué mais bon.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'il te plais.

Lexie : Il m'a parlé de votre rencontre, de vos mésaventures, de tout. De vous aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour ses secrets, il sait que vous les avez lus

Calleigh eut peur, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

Lexie : Il ne vous en veux pas du tout. Il se dit que comme ça vous savez plus de chose sur lui, des choses qu'il n'aurait probablement plus le courage de raconter.

Calleigh : C'est dingue tout ça. Quoi d'autres ?

Lexie : Il...

_Eric : Dis lui, au cas où, je veux qu'elle sache. Ne t'en fais pas._

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lexie : Il est revenu.

Calleigh : Il veut que tu arrêtes ?

Lexie : Il veut que je continue, au cas où...

Calleigh : Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre

_Eric : Dis lui, s'il te plais, au moins ça, elle doit savoir, je veux qu'elle sache. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, et si ça se trouve je ne pourrais jamais. Dis lui Lexie._

Calleigh s'en allait, elle quittait la pièce, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Mais Eric avait raison, elle avait le droit de savoir ça. Alors Lexie se leva. Regarda Eric une dernière fois.

_Eric : Vas-y._

Lexie aquiesca.

Lexie : Il vous aime.

Calleigh se retourna, elle regardait la fillette.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

Lexie : Il vous aime.

Calleigh : C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

Lexie : Oui, quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai demandé où il voulait aller, vers qui il voulait aller le plus. Il m'a dit que c'était vous. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il vous aime.

Calleigh : Pourquoi ne me l'as t-il jamais dit ?

_Eric : Dis lui que c'est parce que je ne savais pas si elle ressentait la même chose, j'aime notre relation et je ne veux pas la gâcher_

Lexie : Il dit qu'il ne sait pas si vous l'aimez et qu'il ne veux pas gâcher cette relation si vous ne l'aimez pas.

Calleigh : Je l'aime aussi, mais je...

Lexie : Il le sait maintenant et si j'en crois la réaction qu'il a eut il semble ravi.

Calleigh : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux dormir. Ce serait mieux si tu étais en forme demain.

Lexie : Ok

Elles allèrent se coucher. Durant la nuit Lexie fit un rêve étrange, en se réveillant le lendemain, elle sut que ce n'était pas son rêve mais celui d'Eric.

*** **** ***

Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner et s'être habillées, elles quittèrent l'appartement de l'experte pour se rendre au laboratoire. Dans la voiture, Calleigh put voir que Lexie semblait songeuse

Calleigh : Tu vas bien ?

Lexie : Oui ça va, j'ai fais un rêve étrange cette nuit, mais je racontrais tout à tout le monde, j'en ai légèrement marre de me répéter. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas...Pardon ne vous...

Calleigh : Tu peux me tutoyer il n'y a aucun soucis

Lexie : D'accord

Calleigh : Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'inquiéter ?

Lexie : Eric était là avant que l'on parte, et si en ce moment il n'est pas là c'est parce qu'il doit être avec les autres. Il va bien enfin, si bien correspond à son état. Mais il survivra si on le retrouve à temps.

Calleigh : Comment le sais tu ?

Lexie : Parce que si il ne devait pas s'en sortir où si il était vraiment trop mal je ne serais pas là, mais à l'hôpital. On est lié lui et moi. Comme si un fil nous reliait. Si lui meure moi je ne mourrais pas mais je risquerais de mourir. De même que si moi je meurs lui meurt.

Calleigh : Et quand ton père te frappait l'autre soir, est ce que ?

Lexie : Non il ne ressentait rien.

Elles arrivèrent au bureau, elles descendirent de la voiture.

Calleigh : Tu es prête ?

Lexie : Ouep

Calleigh : Alors allons-y

*** **** ***

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Horatio était dans son bureau avec le reste de son équipe qui attendait, Lexie vit que Eric était là.

Lexie : Il est là, Eric.

Calleigh : Tu sais même si tu me dis qu'il va bien quand il n'est pas là, je préfère qu'il soit là.

Lexie : Je comprends.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau. Lexie n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça, elle n'aimait pas parler de ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de sauver Eric.

Elle vit que tout le monde la regardait, elle portait encore son pull. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses blessures.

Horatio : Lexie.

_Eric : Il leur à dit, et ils ne croient rien_

Lexie : Tu m'étonnes

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Natalia : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y croit toi ?

Calleigh : Et bien, ...

Lexie : Laisses tomber Calleigh. Pour répondre à ta question, il vient juste de me dire qu'Horatio leur à tout expliqué et que bien sur ils ne croient rien du tout.

_Eric : Pour Natalia, dit lui que je l'ai couverte la fois où elle s'est démise l'épaule et que je lui ai remis_

Lexie : Natalia ?

Natalia : Quoi ?

Lexie : J'espère que votre épaule démise ne vous fait plus souffrir, c'est bien Eric qui vous l'avait remise ?

Natalia : Comment tu ...

Lexie : Bon écoutez, vous me croyez où pas. Comme vous voulez. Mais vous pouvez au moins me laissez le bénéfice du doute et me laisser vous aider à le retrouver. Et si jamais ce que je vous dit vous dépasse ou ne vous plais pas, faites comme si vous me croyez.

_Eric : Et bah dis donc tu sais te faire écouter toi_

Lexie : Oui, j'ai l'habitude des gens qui ne me croient pas, de toute façon je t'aiderais coute que coute

_Eric : Merci_

Lexie : Pas de quoi

Ryan : A qui tu parles ?

Lexie : Eric, vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis mais il est là et il m'a dit hier soir avant de me coucher que si vous ne me croyez pas j'aurais qu'à vous rappeler le fait que vous lui devez quelque chose. Depuis que vous l'avez accusé de se droguer à la marijuana

Ryan : Ok, je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute

Lexie : Merci, bon je crois qu'on peut commencer non ?

Calleigh : D'accord, c'est quoi ce rêve ? Celui dont tu m'as parlé.

Lexie : Je suis dans un endrois sombre, enfin c'est plutôt Eric qui y est. Il y a de l'eau et quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Je sais pas qui par contre. Il faudrait que Eric voit son visage pour que je sache à quoi il ressemble...

_Eric : Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles_

Lexie : Je sais mais ton corps lui le sais, il ressent tout ce que j'ai ressentit dans ce rêve, il a froid. Mais ça va il va bien pour l'instant.

Calleigh : Sure ?

Lexie : Certaine. Mais il faut le trouver rapidement

Ryan : Pourquoi faut-il le faire vite et comment le sais tu ?

Lexie : Simplement parce que si on ne le retrouve pas vite, il mourra et je le sais parce que le petit moment de faiblesse que j'ai eu hier, me prouve que il s'affablit. Car plus il s'affaiblit, plus je m'affaiblit. Donc il faut le retrouver... Et vite.

_Eric : Je compte sur toi pour me retrouver Lexie, j'aimerais lui dire moi même que je l'aime._

Lexie : Je ferais de mon mieux, juré.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Lexie : Désolé mais je ne pense pas que je doive le dire. En tout cas pas...

Calleigh : J'ai compris

Lexie : Super.

Après un moment à discuter ils reprirent les recherches, Calleigh remarquait que Lexie était de plus en plus fatiguée. Ca l'inquiétait mais la fillette tenait le coup, ce qui montrait aussi que Eric tenait le coup. Elle voulait le sauver, les sauver.

*** **** ***

Ce soir là Calleigh avait encore ramené son dossier chez elle, Lexie était encore avec elle. Les services sociaux s'occuperaient d'elle quand l'affaire serait réglée. Lexie dormait sur le canapé.

Le lendemain Lexie dormait encore quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Calleigh alla ouvrir. C'était Horatio.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Horatio : Le procureur va relacher le père de Lexie, il n'a pas assez de preuves pour le garder.

Calleigh : Mais j'ai vu ses blessures, elle a les bras qui en sont couverts.

Horatio : Je sais, pour l'instant elle peut rester avec toi mais quand tout sera réglée il faudra trouver une solution

_Eric : Vous n'allez pas la laisser retourner avec lui !!!_

Lexie se réveilla.

Lexie : Eric, tu peux éviter de crier s'il te plais. Je t'entends moi.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Lexie : Il ne veut pas que je retourne avec mon père, où plutôt il ne veut pas que vous le laissiez me récupérer. Il a l'air légèrement en colère.

_Eric : Je le suis, tu ne dois pas retourner avec lui, tu as vu ce qu'il te fais ? Il..._

Lexie : Oui je sais ce qu'il me fait, je le vis depuis quatres ans donc oui je le sais.

Calleigh : Quatres ans ?

Lexie : Oui, bon on devrait aller dans les endrois que Eric s'est souvenu hier. La marina et les everglades. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais il faut quand même aller voir.

Hoaratio : Les autres nous rejoignent la bas, on commence par quoi ?

_Eric : Everglades, je crois qu'on trouvera quelque chose la bas._

Lexie : Il pense qu'on peut toruver quelque chose dans les everglades

Horatio : C'esr là où on a trouvé la voiture. On a fouillé partout.

_Eric : Non, il y a un endrois qu'ils n'ont pas regardé_

Lexie : Pas selon Eric. Il reste un endrois.

Horatio : Alors allons y.

*** **** ***

Sur la route, Lexie discutait avec Eric

_Eric : J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut plus, pour notre dispute._

Lexie : Je ne pense pas.

Calleigh : De quoi tu parles ?

Lexie : Désolé ça c'est secret. Tu lui demanderas quand on l'auras retrouvé.

Calleigh : Mais...

Lexie : Je ne peux pas tout te dire. Il veut te parler directement.

Calleigh : D'accord.

_Eric : Elle est très curieuse_

Lexie : Je vois ça

Calleigh : Quoi ?

Lexie : Tu es très curieuse à ce qu'il dit.

Calleigh souria en coin. La voiture s'arrêta au bout d'une demi heure, celle d'Horatio s'arrêta juste derrière eux. Ils purent voir que les autres étaient déja là, ils les attendaient.

Horatio : Alors Lexie, où on va ?

Lexie : Eric a disparut, il faut attendre qu'il revienne.

Lexie voyait que Calleigh était inquiète

Lexie : Il va bien, il est juste absent. Il doit chercher de son côté. Il va revenir.

Natalia : J'ai encore du mal à croire à tout ça.

Lexie : Je sais, mais je vous ai dit de faire comme si vous y croyez.

Natalia : Oui mais...

_Eric : Il y a quelque chose plus loin_

Lexie sursauta.

Lexie : Arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça.

Ils regardaient tous Lexie qui se calmait de cette petite frayeur.

Calleigh : Laisses moi deviner, il est revenu ?

Lexie : Oui et il vient de me faire une peur bleue.

_Eric : Désolé Lexie mais je crois que ça pourrait nous aider_

Lexie : Bon ok, conduis nous là bas.

Horatio : Où ça ?

Lexie : Je le suis, donc suivez moi.

*** **** ***

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment puis, Lexie appella Calleigh, celle ci arriva à côté d'elle. Lexie tendit la main vers un objet sur le sol. Une arme était là. Calleigh la ramassa après avoir mis des gants puis elle la tendit à Ryan qui la mit dans sa mallette.

Lexie : Eric est plus loin là bas. Tout droit.

Horatio : J'y vais, tu restes là Lexie.

Lexie : Ok

Horatio se dirigea vers l'endroit que la fillette lui avait indiqué. Arrivé la bas, il se baissa, repoussa quelques herbes.

Horatio : Lexie ! tu restes où tu es

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Horatio ?

_Eric : Lexie, dis lui que ce n'est pas moi_

Horatio : Un corps

Calleigh paniqua, elle commença à s'avancer vers lui mais Lexie la retint par le bras.

Lexie : Non Calleigh, ce n'est pas lui. Il va bien, il est encore là et rien a changé.

Calleigh : Sure ?

Lexie : Oui j'en suis sure, l'homme là bas ce n'est pas Eric. Mais je pense qu'il savait quelque chose.

Calleigh : Alors il va bien ?

Lexie : Oui ça va.

Calleigh : D'accord, alors viens, on retourne à la voiture. Il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas ça.

_Eric : Dis lui que je suis désolé pour tout ça_

Lexie : Il est désolé pour toute cette histoire.

Calleigh : Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, ce n'est pas de sa faute

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture, cinq minutes plus tard d'autres voitures arrivèrent, celle du médecin légiste. Lexie était dans la voiture de Calleigh, pendant que celle ci discutait avec Ryan.

Lexie : Elle est inquiète

_Eric : Je sais, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne m'en veut pas_

Lexie : Elle ne t'en veut pas du tout, hier soir, elle croyait que je dormais mais j'étais encore réveillée. Je l'ai entendu pleurer. Elle a peur, vraiment très peur. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous aider, mais c'est dur

_Eric : Dis moi, les gens qui sont morts, qu'est ce qui se passe avec eux ?_

Lexie : Ceux que je vois sont des gens victimes d'injustices, ils veulent rétablir la vérité.

_Eric : Je vais peut-être devenir comme eux._

Lexie : Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Sur ces mots Calleigh ouvrit la portière.

Calleigh : Est ce que le nom de Steven Gage te dis quelque chose Eric ?

_Eric : Je crois que oui mais je ne sais plus très bien quoi_

Lexie : Il ne sait plus très bien ce que c'est.

Calleigh : Ok, on en saura plus au labo.

Ils retournèrent tous au labo, tout le monde s'affairait à examiner les indices retrouvé sur le corps de Steven Gage. Lexie était dans une salle d'intérogatoire. Elle lisait un magazine quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux de celui ci et put voir la personne qui venait de faire son entrée. Son père. Celui ci lui dit de le suivre, elle lui obéit, il l'a prit par le bras très fort. Lexie avait un peu peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_Eric : Laissez là, Lexie appelle de l'aide._

Lexie : Lâche moi papa, tu me fais mal.

Père : Hors de question, à cause de toi la police m'a mis au trou durant 24 heures

Lexie : Eric, va voir Calleigh. Fais lui ce que tu as fais l'autre soir, elle comprendras peut-être.

Père : Tu es folle Lexie.

Eric disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, au laboratoire, il réapparut, il s'approcha doucement de Calleigh. Il passa encore une fois sa main jusqu'à son bras. Natalia qui était là vit que Calleigh arrêtait de faire ce qu'elle devait faire

Natalia : Tu vas bien ?

Calleigh : Eric est là, il a sa main sur mon bras.

Natalia : Comment le sais tu ?

Calleigh : Je le sens

Soudain Eric utilisa de sa force pour serrer le bras de Calleigh, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il du le refaire encore une fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne.

Calleigh : C'est pas vrai, suis moi vite

Elles sortirent du laboratoires, Calleigh appella Horatio et le prévint que Lexie était en danger. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'intérrogatoire où Lexie était censée être. Personne, elles descendirent au Rez-de-chaussée, elles purent voir, à l'extérieur, un homme tenant Lexie par le bras et lui faisant sans doute du mal. Elles sortirent, pointèrent leurs armes sur lui, Horatio sortit à ce moment là et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'homme. Lexie se débattait mais l'homme la tenait fortement, le bras de la fillette se tordit et les experts purent entendre un craquement.

Lexie cria de douleur. Horatio tira et la balle atterit dans la jambe du père de Lexie sans la toucher. Calleigh s'approcha de la petite et l'éloigna, elle pleurait de douleur. Calleigh put voir que son bras était cassé.

Horatio : Emmènes la à l'hôpital

*** **** ***

Elles étaient enfin à l'hôpital. Le medecin s'était enervé après Calleigh en voyant le bras de Lexie, mais l'experte lui avait tout raconté. Ensuite il voulut lui donner un médicament mais Lexie refusa.

Lexie : Non !! pas de médicaments.

Calleigh : Lexie, tu as une fracture du bras, tu dois souffrir le martyre.

Lexie : Si je prends des médicaments je ne le verrais plus Calleigh.

Calleigh : Combien de temps ?

Lexie : Un moment. Je peux le supporter Calleigh. Je t'assure, ça fait un moment que je subi tout ça, j'ai déja eu le bras cassé, deux fois je crois.

Calleigh : Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Lexie : Oui, ça va aller.

_Eric : Tu veux bien lui dire que je m'excuse de lui avoir fait du mal._

Lexie : Il dit qu'il est désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je comprends pas

_Eric : Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je lui ai serré le bras là où tu avais ta marque de main._

Lexie : Je vois.

Calleigh : Je ne lui en veux pas, si il n'avait pas fais ça, je n'aurais pas deviner que tu étais en danger. Eric, écoutes moi arrêtes de t'en vouloir, tu fais de ton mieux.

_Eric : J'aimerais être avec elle, lui parler de vive voix._

Lexie : Je le sais.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Lexie : Il aimerait être avec toi, te parler.

Calleigh : Moi aussi.

*** **** ***

Elles étaient de retour au laboratoire, Lexie avait le bras dans une athèle et aussi dans une écharpe. Elle avait mal mais elle ne disait rien. L'équipe les attendait. Elle avait trouvé des indices pouvant les conduire à Eric.

Natalia : Steven Gage avait un bâteau qui était entreposé dans un hangar. Et la meilleure c'est qu'il travaillait pour Ivan Sarnoff.

L'équipe se rendit sur les lieux sirène hurlante. Lexie était avec eux, elle ne leur dit rien mais elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Ce n'était pas à cause de son bras qui lui faisait mal mais elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ce qui voulait dire soit qu'Eric s'affaiblissait soit qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Et elle espérait que ce soit la seconde raison. Elle l'espérait de tout son coeur.

Ils étaient enfin sur les lieux. Lexie devait attendre dans la voiture. Elle les voyait se diriger vers les hangars. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, mais elle voyait Eric qui se dirigeait vers un endrois différent.

Elle sortit de la voiture et le suivit, elle titubait un peu mais elle fit l'effort de le suivre. Elle se sentait très faible. Vraiment faible.

Et puis Eric s'arrêta, elle se mit à côté de lui et appela Calleigh, sa voix était toute petite et celle ci ne l'entendit pas.

_Eric : Qu'est ce que tu as Lexie ?_

Lexie : Je me sens mal, très mal. Ton état est grave, donc plus je suis près de toi plus moi aussi je me sens mal. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

_Eric : Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

Lexie : Je sais pas.

Lexie se retourna et utilisa les dernières forces qu'elle avait pour retourner voir Calleigh et les autres. Elle les trouva.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Lexie : Il est là bas, derière les camions, il est vivant.

Sur ces mots elle s'évanouie, Calleigh la rattrapa de justesse, demanda à Natalia de s'occuper de Lexie. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lieux que Lexie lui avait décrit. Elle y courut. Arrivée sur les lieux elle vit Eric, il était bléssé, gravement bléssé. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras. Puis de sa main gauche elle sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Dix minutes plus tard deux ambulances arivèrent. L'une d'elle emmena Lexie et l'autre s'occupa d'Eric.

Calleigh compris que si Lexie s'en sortait il en serait de même pour Eric sinon ils mourraient tout les deux. Elle avait peur, très peur, elle voulait tant qu'il s'en sorte. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait lui dire de vive voix, sans intermédiaire, elle remerciait Lexie pour toute l'aide mais elle voulait lui parler elle même.

*** **** ***

C'était Alexx qui s'occupait de Lexie, elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

Alexx : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée à cette pauvre petite ?

Horatio : C'est une longue histoire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Alexx : Elle a une chute de tension, une hypothérmie et elle a une crie d'hypoglycémie. Comme si elle étaiit resté dehors des jours sans manger.

Horatio : Elle va s'en remettre ?

Alexx : A vrai dire ça dépend d'elle. Elle peut se réveiller du coma dans lequelle elle se trouve comme elle peut y rester.

Horatio : Je vois, merci Alexx.

Calleigh était avec Eric, elle restait avec lui au cas où il se réveillerait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre à son réveil. Elle voulait que ce soit elle la première personne qu'il verrait et personne d'autre. Elle lui tenait la main. Elle avait hâte qu'il se réveille. Mais elle avait aussi envie de savoir comment allait Lexie. Et comme si il avait entendu Horatio entra dans la chambre.

Horatio : Comment va-t-il ?

Calleigh : Le médecin dit qu'il est stable. Mais son état est encore critique. Il ne sait pas si il va se réveiller.

Horatio : Il va s'en sortir

Calleigh : Oui... Comment va Lexie ?

Horatio : Elle est dans le coma, mais Alexx dit que ça dépend d'elle.

Calleigh : Elle est forte, elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sure.

Horatio : Oui, tout comme Eric.

Calleigh : Oui, si elle s'en sort Eric s'en sortira.

Horatio : Comment ça ?

Calleigh : Lexie m'a dit qu'elle et lui sont liés. Si elle meurt, il meurt.

Horatio : Je vois. Dans ce cas il faut espérer qu'elle s'en sorte.

Calleigh : Oui.

*** **** ***

Lexie était perdue, elle se sentait partir, mais elle résistait, elle le devait pour lui. Pour Eric. Elle avait promis de faire de son mieux pour le sauver. Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Elle allait résister. Elle allait survivre.

Et puis soudain elle le vit, Eric, il était là devant elle.

_Eric : Tu as fais de ton mieux, Lexie. Je ne te demande rien, je ne veux pas que tu meurs mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour que moi je vive._

Lexie : Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi et moi. Je le fais aussi pour Calleigh, pour vous deux. Pour tes amis. Pour tout ceux qui m'ont écouter. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauver de mon père. Pour m'avoir cru. Et aussi pour que vous puissiez vous dire que vous vous aimez

_Eric : Tu es une enfant. Tu n'as pas à..._

Lexie : Ne dis plus rien, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir

Au même moment dans la chambre d'Eric, Calleigh appela une infirmière. Celle ci arriva et put constater que l'homme était réveillé

*** **** ***

L'infirmière ressortit, Calleigh se rapprocha de lui. Lui prit la main.

Calleigh : Comment tu te sens ?

Eric : Fatigué.

Calleigh : C'est normal. Est ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

Eric : Je crois, mais ça me semble impossible.

Calleigh : C'est pourtant vrai Eric...

Eric : C'est impossible. je croyais que tout était un rêve

Calleigh : Pourtant c'est...

Eric : Comment va t-elle ?

... : Bien.

Calleigh : Horatio !

Horatio : Et toi comment tu te sens ?

Eric : Ca peut aller. Elle va bien alors ?

Horatio : Oui, elle dort mais elle est sortie du coma il y a dix minutes environ.

Eric : Super

Horatio : Bon, je vous laisse.

Horatio sortit de la pièce.

Calleigh : Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais aller voir Lexie.

Eric : Attends..

Calleigh : Oui ?

Eric : Si tout ça est vrai. Alos ce que tu as dis à Lexie c'est vrai ?

Calleigh se rappelait très bien la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout les trois.

Calleigh : Oui c'est vrai.

Eric : Moi aussi.

Calleigh lui posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, puis elle se rassit à côté de lui, elle ne voulait pas le laisser, pas pour le moment. Elle venait juste de le retrouver, elle avait eu si peur de le perdre.

Calleigh : J'ai eu peur.

Eric : Je sais, moi auss j'ai eu peur. Tu n'es plus en colère pour...

Calleigh : Non, plus du tout. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'étais juste un peu déçue. Mais ça va, c'est oublié.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur ... Lexie

Calleigh : Tu ne devrais pas te reposer toi ?

Lexie : Je me sens mieux.

Calleigh se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle lui prit la main, elle était glacée.

Calleigh : Et tu dis que tu vas mieux, tu es gelée

Lexie : Mais ça va, je te jure. Je voulais voir si Eric allait bien.

Eric : Je vais bien. Je suis crevé mais ça va.

Lexie : D'ici quelques jours tu te sentiras mieux. Il faut juste que tu te reposes.

Eric : Et toi ?

Lexie : Je suis dans le même état que toi sans les bléssures. Enfin presque.

Calleigh : Tu devrais te reposer.

Lexie : Non, ça va très bien. C'est pas la première fois.

Eric : Ok, par contre moi je crois que je vais dormir.

Calleigh : Oui, tu en as besoin.

Elles le laissèrent dormir bien que Calleigh ne veuille pas le laisser seul.

Lexie : Ne tinquiètes pas, si je vais bien il ira bien.

Calleigh : Je suis quand même inquiète

Lexie : Ca va aller

Calleigh : C'est pour toi que je le suis

Lexie : Pourquoi ?

Calleigh : Où vas tu aller ?

Lexie : J'en sais rien, j'ai personne, pas de famille du tout.

Calleigh : Les services sociaux vont te mettre soit dans un foyer soit dans une famille d'accueil.

Lexie : Je m'en doute, mais là bas ils vont se moquer de moi, à cause de... Enfin tu sais.

Calleigh : Oui, je sais. Ne leur dit pas

Lexie : Mais si ça arrive avec plein de gens autour de moi, je pourrais pas partir comme avec mon père. Je pourrais plus aider ces gens

Calleigh : Dans ces cas là tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, tu me diras ce qu'il faut que je fasse et je le ferrais.

Lexie : D'accord.

Calleigh : Va te reposer, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Lexie : Okay

Calleigh retourna dans la chambre d'Eric, elle ne le réveilla pas, il avait besoin de dormir, elle s'assit juste à côté de lui. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider Lexie, elle l'avait aidé et pourtant ce n'était qu'une enfant, maintenant c'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

Eric se réveilla

Eric : Eh, ça va toi ?

Calleigh : C'est plutôt à toi de demander ça non ?

Eric : Tu as l'air songeuse

Calleigh : Je pense à Lexie, elle a besoin d'aide mais je na sais pas quoi faire.

Eric : A propos de son père ?

Calleigh : Lui il ne risque pas de sortir tout de suite de prison, mais elle n'a nulle part où aller.

Eric : Tu as pensé à sa mère ?

Calleigh : Elle est morte il y a six ans tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Eric : Désolé c'est un peu flou tout ça

Calleigh : C'est rien.

Eric : Demande à l'avoir.

Calleigh : Mais et nous alors ?

Eric : Ca ne changera rien entre nous, il faudra juste prendre soin d'elle en plus.

Calleigh : Ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours.

Eric : Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis elle est gentille, elle m'a sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

Calleigh : Il faut voir avec elle et les services sociaux.

Eric : Vas-y et préviens moi si ils sont d'accord.

Calleigh : Ok

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit.

Après une longue conversation avec les services sociaux qui étaient très scèptiques ils accéptèrent finalement de leur laisser Lexie pour une période d'éssai. Ce n'était pas encore sure mais c'était déja un bon point.

Calleigh alla prévenir Eric. Il fut Ravi de la nouvelle

Quant-à Lexie elle fut ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle, au moins chez eux elle ne devrait pas faire semblant d'être normal.


End file.
